Romance of the Seventh Star: After 500 Years
by Lady Rurouni
Summary: 500 years have passed since the Day of Devastation. The circle turns again as old ties are called to life once more. People and events are shifting into place not only in the Realm Below where the Four will gather but also in the Realm Above. Sequel to Romance of Seventh Star: Gaiden Days.
1. I: Kanzeon

**Romance of the Seventh Star: After 500 Years**

**I: Kanzeon**

Time was moved at last.

Kanzeon raised her arms into the air; a lavish embrace of the breeze that was smoothing the thin chiffon of her tunic against her musculature.

It was a metaphor of course. In the immortal Realm Above, time was a non-issue. Temporal awareness was marked instead by phenomenon.

So this day – a date, at least, to the residents of the Realm Below – something had happened.

The goddess of mercy breathed in deep and the cherry blossoms perfume made her smile. It has been a long, long while since the trees flowered and would bear fruit.

Five hundred years…

Five hundred years of stillness, of brooding, of gestating…

Oh, things had been happening, certainly, like little cogs fitting themselves into the great clockwork. The infrastructure of the capital and imperial palace was as good as new. In fact, embellishments were even added. The military was restored to its former strength. Though of course, precautions had been taken against another ingathering of independent power.

Perhaps, the most significant change was the continually empty throne of the Jade Emperor. What had evolved in place of the absolute monarchy was a shared responsibility fronted by the collective magisterium.

In plain speech: an oligarchy.

A distant yell interrupted Kanzeon from her ruminations. The goddess of mercy lowered her arms and turned in the direction of the sound with a wry arch of a brow.

Jiroushin was hastily approaching.

Indeed, if there was ever one thing that remained steadfast in the five hundred years, it was the harried look on his personal assistant's face.

"You are going to be late!" the whiskered man lectured as he came near. "I have been waiting by the carriage for you!"

Kanzeon response was a one-shoulder shrug. "I'm enjoying the last of my boredom," she said flippantly even as she obliged her personal assistant by ambling towards the exit.

"What are you talking about?!" Jiroushin huffed, unimpressed. Yet, despite his bristling nagging, he dutifully fell behind his superior.

"You'll be even more bored should someone at the magisterium complain about your lackadaisical ways again! At least refrain from yawning in their faces this time!"

"Do you believe in the rule of Three?" Kanzeon threw her aide a non-sequitur in response.

Jiroushin threw the aristocrat a befuddled glance.

"Rule of three?!" he parroted with furrowed brows. "What has that got to do with anything?!"

"People say bad things come in threes. Good things too, do you think?" Kanzeon threw her assistant a saucy wink and tried not to laugh when he stared as if she was growing horns.

"Today's a good day to be random!"

* * *

Jiroushin needed not to have worried. Kanzeon would not have missed the meeting at all, not if she wanted to be present for the discussion of a most stimulating subject.

"– The spells of the talisman have come to an end. The heretic Seiten Taisen will no longer be closed off from the real space of his location –"

"– But will he be released? –"

"– We've no obligation to let him out of the cell! –"

"– Leave him to his fortunes then, since he is now visible to passers-by –"

"– this is too soon –"

Yes, five hundred years have passed.

Unfortunately, some people could be petty regardless.

Kanzeon swept an unobtrusive scan around the senate hall. Even as she was making a list of the various loudmouths who were shoving their foot in other people's faces, there was one particular response which she wanted to check out.

Artlessly slouched and bearing her weight on an armrest, her gaze paused at the steely expression of the Seishin Okimi, Genshou. He looked like a man keeping a tight lid on his simmering temper.

Suddenly, with a subtle shift of his head, the Seishin lord was boldly returning the bodhisattva's stare.

Kanzeon rewarded her old friend's alertness with a tiny lopsided grin.

This private exchange did not manage to continue as the Seishin lord was distracted by his youngest son, the Roku-ouji. Yoshi, who was sitting beside his father, had leaned closer and whispered into the senior noble's ear.

"– This signifies as well the end of sentence for those deemed involved in the upheaval. –"

Instantly, Kanzeon's attention narrowed in on the turn the conversation was taking. Undoubtedly, both the master and princeling of Seishin no Goten would be equally keen. They had similar vested interest after all.

Full blasting an air of self-assuredness, Kanzeon rose from her high backed seat. Her rank had secured her a location in the first circle of the magisterium; a front row view of the room, in fact. Therefore, when she moved, all eyes fell on her.

"Hiroshi Shushou-dono(2), it is appropriate that you brought up this issue," began the goddess of mercy confidently. "The liberalisation of Seiten Taisen is a matter more complex than simply letting that little chimp out of the cage. That which is unresolved long ago still seeks absolvent.

The person Kanzeon had addressed was a strapping young bureaucrat, a risen star within the council. He was one of those who successfully filled the various political and military vacuum caused by the destruction. Though he came from no notable house (plebian class, strictly speaking), his lack of pedigree had been sold as an advantage that convinced the various partisans to agree on his candidature for the Chief Commander of the reformed armies. They had thought his neutrality a buffer between their competing interests.

So far, Hiroshi Shushou seemed to be holding his ground rather well. That said a lot.

Kanzeon caught the look the military leader darted in the direction of the Seishin Okimi and his son before he responded to her.

How intriguing.

"Are you referring to the incarnations of your nephew Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou?" Hiroshi was candidly asking. He bore a demurring smile, his disarming presence certainly another reason for his approval among the elites.

Murmurs swelled throughout the hall. Kanzeon coolly waited for her audience to quieten down before answering.

"There are ties forged from the beginning that have yet to end," she said blandly, keeping her sight on the military leader.

A flurry of activity and badly hushed exclamations broke out.

"– Are you saying the four rebels will wreak havoc again?! –" one simpleton in the crowd demanded.

Immediately, more voices chimed in with similar concerns.

Kanzeon languidly raised her palm and her indomitable gaze bore enough force to put a lid on the discontent. "Why not be more optimistic?" the goddess of mercy mooted. "I would rather look forward to them clearing the debts they had accumulated. Much more beneficial, wouldn't you say?"

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Genshou and his son remaining impassive. It was not an argument for them to deliver, no matter how much they had at stake. Just as noteworthy was the Chief Commander, who sat back in his chair, looking rather content.

"Does Kanzeon-sama mean to make them serve the Realm Above?" the Shushou raised his voice.

Casually, Kanzeon propped a hand again her waist. Her nails showed vividly red against the pale chiffon.

"No need to make it sound so calculating. As it is, Konzen Douji is already an ordained Sanzo, which makes him an indispensable player in our affairs within the Realm Below. Should the four of them be drawn together again, it would be more expedient to entrust the entire group with whatever major task that needs to be accomplished. Unity is strength so on and so forth…

After all… there are mitigating circumstances to their crime against the Realm Above, weren't they?" Kanzeon continued and inwardly smirked at the uncomfortable shifting among her audience.

People who lived in glass houses should not throw stones.

Sensing that her audience was reeling in their flak, she attacked with a subtler hand, "If the minimum sum for the transgression of long ago has been paid for with five hundred years, what happens from now on… it shall be redemption."

Still, looks of consternation failed to abate as the sense of misgiving lingered, even if no one dared to go one up against the goddess of mercy. It was a precarious balance between self-preservation and wider mistrust so Kanzeon knew the next person who spoke would tip the scale either in her favour or continue the debate. Unfortunately, Genshou, with his obvious liability, had little space to manoeuvre.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama's exhortation sounds wise and generous!"

The voice of Chief Commander Hiroshi rang brightly, almost startling in its effect as it broke through the tightening tension. His pleasant face was beaming with sincerity.

"Our Realm remains in constant need of consolidating. Retaining support, loyalty and talent will be to our benefit. Has our Realm not always emerged from any wreckage stronger than ever? We could see this occasion as a release of doves."

It was seldom that the most prominent military officer made such clear support of a motion among the magisterium. Against the new buzz that broke out, Kanzeon stood like a bulwark, making sure that her nonchalance in the face of such unexpected partisan was perfect.

The collective sentiment seemed to be mellowing so she approved when Genshou chose this moment to rise from his seat.

"Seishin no Goten has always served the Realm faithfully. My heir, the Hikari-hime, is equally eager to bear and follow the same tradition," the Okimi declared. He was an undeniably imposing figure, representing not only the interest of his daughter and autonomous domain but also as a member of a major governmental agency whose credibility had suffered along with irruption of the Seiten Taisen.

"To assuage any anxiety… I propose for Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama to oversee the restitution from those whose loyalty to our Realm requires demonstrating."

Of course, it was courtesy to wait a few moments for possible protests. People were hemming and hawing but it seemed the discontent had retreated, for now.

So, Kanzeon sent the Seishin lord a decorous nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm more than happy to oblige," she drawled, discrete with her satisfaction even though what she wanted to do was pumped a fist in victory. Genshou was less inhibited and allowed himself a small smile. Yoshi sent the bodhisattva a look of gratitude.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi, whom Kanzeon observed from the corner of her eyes as she sank back into her seat, was assuming an air of impassivity. The Chief Commander was unreadable, which made him an interesting fellow indeed.

* * *

One by one, those who had been sentenced as liable in some way to that day of devastation were freed from their penalty. Of course, it precluded the number who had not been executed or banished from citizenry of the Realm Above.

In this one thing, Kanzeon was glad. Li Touten's collaborators – whether major cronies or disposable accessories – had been incisively rooted out without a shred of sympathy.

There was some spillover effects, unfortunately, such as the case of Seishin no Goten Nana-hime Hikari.

Kanzeon was not surprised that it took the princess more than two months after her release to pay her a visit. In fact, she was expecting a longer wait. Sentimentality could be so crippling.

"Hikari-chan, it's been a while," Kanzeon warmly welcomed the Nana-hime. She had decided to meet her guest at the round lotus pool in Shichiku no Miya(1) where they were first formally introduced to each other.

The youngest scion of Seishin no Goten had refashioned herself. Her hair was now a layered feminine bob, with longer front and side fringes and a shorter back. Where previously she had favoured bright frocks with flared knee-length skirts, she now donned a pale blue high-waist dress with a wide neckline and soft gathers that fell to her ankles. It was a more mature and sophisticated appearance which underscored the tempered solemnity in those piercing silver eyes where previously, mischief had sparkled.

Gracefully, Hikari offered a short curtsy. "Kanzeon-sama is full of vigour as always," the younger aristocrat responded.

"And Hikari-chan is evermore lovely. Your new look suits you." The bodhisattva complimented before inviting her guest to take a seat at the white, round marble table.

The Nana-hime's smile barely broke through the dolourous veneer that had, doubtless, become a fixture of her current character. It added a certain inexplicit depth to her attractiveness, making one question how such quiescent delicacy had come upon youthful features which seemed more suited for sprightliness.

Sorrow would always leave a mark, even if for the better.

"I thought I should come see how you've been," Hikari said, once she settled herself opposite her host. "Haha-ou-sama told me how you've help draw my noble father out of his despondency. Thank you."

"Genshou-dono has a strong will," Kanzeon waved away the credit, "as is expected of the Seishin Okimi."

The older aristocrat leaned forward in her chair. "What about you?" she asked, "what are the plans for yourself in the capital?"

Hikari tittered, the sound a biting mixture of faux amusement and self-deprecation.

"Does Kanzeon-sama really not know?" the princess questioned rhetorically. "I've been named heir and will be groomed to take my noble father's place."

"I see…" Kanzeon took in the Nana-hime's stolid visage and the pensiveness in her gaze that told of a perpetual mourning. "You're thrilled, I supposed?"

The Seishin noble looked away. "It is my place," she uttered without passion.

Kanzeon narrowed her eyes, considering her options. Without warning, she hoisted herself to her feet with hands on the tabletop and leaned over the startled princess.

"Would you like to see Goku and Konzen? The enchanted water of my courtyard serves as a portal to the Realm Below," the goddess of mercy offered with a challenging grin. "The two are kicking up quite a storm down there. I suppose they always will no matter where they are."

The bodhisattva watched keenly as her guest stiffened, eyes growing larger with barely concealed incredulousness and sure heartache.

"No!" Hikari shot to her feet and burst out in a surge of unmitigated emotion.

Kanzeon was positive it was the most alive the young princess had been since she had woken from her imprisonment.

Her composure lost, Hikari made no effort to hide how affected she was, or – more accurately – still was.

She briefly buried her face in her palms, before lifting her head to speak firmly to the goddess of mercy. "I need to keep focus on my duty to my house," the silver-eyed girl reasoned, almost pleadingly. "There is too much that I need to make up for."

A deep breath helped to calm her further.

"Whatever that have happened before…" Hikari continued but had to break off when she found herself unable to speak of the past. "We're now divided by a world so perhaps… it best stays this way."

Kanzeon stared at the bowed head of the wilful Nana-hime, whose hands were clenched on the table. The girl did so remind her of her father, the current Seishin Okimi, at times.

The faint gurgling of a distant spring filled the silence in between the two standing nobles. It was a beckoning sound.

"I've read your journal. You've guessed one thing wrong." The bodhisattva interrupted the thick moment.

Hikari lifted cautious eyes, still unsettled but willing to hear the other out. The subject raised had piqued her interest.

"There's no new Tentei," the hermaphrodite stated in a light tone. "The Realm Above is managed by the magisterium. The loss of the Jade Emperor is not so detrimental after all, yes?"

The Seishin aristocrat stared at Kanzeon wonderingly, part quizzical and part adrift.

"Five hundred years is over. Things have… progressed," the goddess of mercy reached forward and gently slide the princess's left fringes behind her ear. "I think you understand really, Hikari-chan."

* * *

According to Jiroushi, Kanzeon had been better behaved since that notable meeting at the senate. But that was because she was spending much of her time amusing herself with whatever she spied in the Realm Below rather than making life difficult for him.

Kanzeon knew Jiroushi was grateful for her reduced misbehavior but concerned that she was too engrossed with the life of Konzen in his current incarnation.

However, no one became the bodhisattva without an impregnable standard of discipline even the sanzo-acolytes of the Realm Below would find it hard to follow. So Kanzeon knew what she was doing.

Still, it had been undeniably entertaining for her to watch Goku trying to fit into the Keiun temple at Chang'an. The little monkey was as adorably pesky as ever and unpredictable in his games. Most of all, he was still good for Konzen, now known as Genjyo Sanzo, thirty-first of China.

It was obvious mortal life for the three men had not been as sterilised as when they were gods. Tenpou might have a little breather for now, playing house with his twin sister. But Kanzeon could see from a mile off that it would not last, not with who was intending to move into their neighbourhood.

Though keeping an eye on her favourite band of misfits was taking up time, it did not mean she did not have her ear on the grounds of the Realm Above. There had been many interesting tidbits she had gathered. It was not only in the lower world that things had been moving.

Jiroushin really was worrying too much as usual.

Hikari visited again after more than three months. Kanzeon received her at the inner courtyard with the round oval table. It was the early morning and she had felt like enjoying the daily paper in the outdoors.

Kanzeon took one look at her guest and instantly observed an improvement to the latter's mood. The princess seemed more purposed. There was a sense of being centred in the light of her eyes.

The goddess of mercy made no comment but was glad. With an inward smile, she set her newspaper aside to transfer all attention to the guest who was settling into the high-backed chair on the opposite side.

"You've been busy, it seems," the hermaphrodite said, hinting that she was aware of the various reports regarding the Seishin aristocrat. "It must be something important for you to pop by."

"I'm returning to Seishin no Goten. I'm thinking to live in reclusion like my mother, actually." Hikari revealed with an air of someone who had decided on a path of action.

Kanzeon cocked her head to the side. "That's too bad. The capital could do with the presence of the heir to the seat of the Seishin Okimi."

"My noble father resides in Seishin no Goten mostly. I think it makes more sense to stay under his direct tutelage. There'll be time later for networking." It was obvious from the way the princess replied, that she had spent much thinking over the matter.

"It was my choice to come here, really. I thought I would be facing my issues straight on. But I guess… I'm still not ready."

The goddess of mercy rested her chin on her right knuckles. "That depends. What are those issues?" she asked.

Hikari looked at the senior aristocrat with a puzzled look, as if she did not understand why the latter was asking such an obvious question.

"The burden of my heirloom, of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm aware my father used it as a bargaining chip for my protection. I know I've to live up to the expectations of that position as well as the repercussions of what my past transgressions have caused my house."

Kanzeon hummed thoughtfully. Then, she rose to her feet.

"Come with me," the bodhisattva said, before turning and walking to the exit, certain that the baffled princess would follow.

The destination was her personal study. Upon entering, the hermaphrodite headed for the bookcase on the right. Among the stacks of books and ornaments kept there, she reached for a picture frame placed on a shelf at eye level.

Kanzeon turned towards the princess and held out the item, indicating for the other to take it.

"I would like to give this to you," the goddess of mercy said, smiling at the stunned mien of the younger noble.

Hikari took the eleven by eight inches frame, staring at the picture contained within. "This is…" she breathed shakily.

"I picked it up while visiting Tenpou Gensui's office," Kanzeon explained.

Surrounded by a plain wooden border was a childish artwork of four figures standing before a tree with a pink crown. The cartoon figure of Tenpou was placed by Goku, who had Konzen on his other side and then Kenren. The remaining space beside the tree was filled with an orange sun(3).

"Goku does so love to doodle…" Hikari murmured and Kanzeon witnessed the raw emotions that flooded her mien. The heart of the heir to the Seishin no Goten had remained in its place after all.

"You said you took this from Tenpou's office?" the Seishin aristocrat softly queried, all the while keeping her gaze on that incredible memory of long ago currently in her hands.

"Yes. I went there before the renovations began," Kanzeon confirmed.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hikari lifted vulnerable silver eyes. "I understand that Your Excellency has been made overseer of their existence in the Realm Below. But what tie do I have with them now?"

The bodhisattva smiled, gratified at this right line of questioning.

"At the zenith of our prosperity and malevolence, the four of them tore through the façade of our world. Now, they have emerged again. It'll only be a matter of time before the four of them gather. I expect the dance between light and shadows to turn a new cycle as well."

Kanzeon could feel the immutable truth of her words and will wrapping around the paling princess and herself. It was near prophetic.

"You're the next Seishin Okimi and five hundred years ago, you found yourself entangled in their lives. Perhaps, it is to prepare for what is to come."

Hikari's eyes were wide, more than a little overwhelmed.

"So we're stationed in the Realm Above while they, in the Realm Below?" the Nana-hime surmised, half introspectively before shaking her head. "Kanzeon-sama, this is too farfetched! I just want… I just…"

The Seishin princess was clutching the frame tightly as she turned her distressed face away.

Kanzeon was not without sympathy for Hikari, but she would not shy away from what needed to be said.

"But you're right in that you're not ready," the goddess of mercy continued, a sharp edge on her pull of lips. "The four of them are not as well."

Hikari turned back to Kanzeon with a face full of indecision. Then, she moved to the bookcase. With deliberate care, she returned the picture to where it was standing before. Her fingers lingered upon the memento.

"This best stay here… for safe-keeping," the princess murmured. Her tone was wistful.

However, when she next faced the bodhisattva, there was a new layer of determination and clarity in her eyes and voice. Anticipation thrummed within Kanzeon.

"I realised I needed space to sort out some thoughts," Hikari confessed. "That is why I wanted to leave for home."

"If there is one thing I have learnt after all that has happened, it's not to evade my responsibility. So," the Seishin princess continued firmly, "I promise you that I'll ponder over what you've told me. And that when I come here in the future, I'll take a look at this again."

Kanzeon thought of her nephew in the Realm Below. Of Genjyo Sanzo taking up smoking in remembrance of the previous abbot of the Keiun Temple, the one who had rekindled the sense of focus in him again. She thought of the humaneness that was seeping into his life due to the bond he was currently re-forging with Goku.

She felt just as proud of the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten for coming so far.

"If that's the case, I wait eagerly for your next visit." Kanzeon replied with fondness.

Offhandedly, because she was feeling humourous again, the hermaphrodite teased, "By the way, with your departure, wouldn't Hiroshi Shushou be disappointed?"

The Seishin princess's response was telling. She was more sombre than flustered and Kanzeon immediately perceived that something significant must have happened.

Perhaps, Hikari's decision to leave the capital was more than it seemed.

"Your Excellency even knows about this? You're indeed all-seeing…" the silver-eyed noble exhaled before stating firmly, "I've no attention for anything beyond my training as heir. Not that I would wish chichi-ou-sama to abdicate ever, actually."

The last statement was dispensed as an afterthought before the princess gathered herself to explain that two of her brothers and her personal attendant, Kourin were waiting for her at the ambassadorial palace. The four of them would be heading back to Seishin no Goten together, it seemed.

Soon left to her own self, Kanzeon moved to stand before Goku's drawing. Having been carefully treated, it had managed to yellow only a little in the five centuries.

"Well, there seems to be some stalling…" the bodhisattva mused aloud, as if the characters within the picture frame could reply. Despite the acknowledgement of setback, she did not sound upset at all. "But the tale from five hundred years ago definitely continues."

"Indeed, each thing is of like form from everlasting and comes round again in its cycle; whether a hundred years or two hundred, or for an infinity of time(4)."

In fact, the goddess of mercy sounded happy.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Please refer to Entry 15: The Disagreeable Cicadaof _Romance of the Seventh Star: Gaiden Days_ to understand the significance of the round lotus pond in Shichiku no Miya. It is also the place where Hikari and Konzen were formally introduced to each other.

2) Hiroshi Shushou = the Chief Commander Hiroshi. The name 'Hiroshi means broad-minded. 'Shushou' is a military title, like 'Gensui' or 'Taishou'.

3) The drawing by Goku is part of the manga canon. Kanzeon did pick it up from the debris.

4) A quote by Marcus Aurelius, Roman Emperor (161 to 180AD) and Stoic philosopher – "_For a man can lose neither the past nor the future; for how can one take from him that which is not his? So remember these two points: first, that each thing is of like form from everlasting and comes round again in its cycle, and that it signifies not whether a man shall look upon the same things for a hundred years or two hundred, or for an infinity of time; second, that the longest lived and the shortest lived man, when they come to die, lose one and the same thing._"

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Hello to those who knew me from _RoSS: Gaiden Days _and who has just discovered my works! I should first clarify that _RoSS: After 500 Years_ is a sequel and depends on the reading of _Gaiden Days_ to be understood.

And I hope this will be a work that satisfies your reading pleasure.

So thank you for taking time to read what I wrote! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated.


	2. II: Kourin

**Romance of the Seventh Star: After 500 Years**

**II: Kourin**

It was a fine morning; the start of a perfect spring day. The air outside was cool but comfortable, scented by a mix of crabapple blossoms, camellias and pansies. The hour was early yet and in the various wings of the living quarters in Seishin no Goten, the members of the ruling house were likely going through their morning routines.

Within the bedchamber of the suite belonging to the Seventh Princess, Kourin was brushing the hair of her superior and friend, Hikari-hime.

The hazel-eyed attendant observed the princess's reflection from the mirror before them. Although Hikari was staring straight at the looking glass, the inattentiveness was obvious. The Seishin aristocrat had retreated into her mind, as she was wont to do since her release from the Sanctuary of Introspection, Kanjin-den.

A month had frittered by since.

Everyone in Seishin no Goten, even the most minor footman, had known the day when their youngest member of the ruling family would reappear. For in the weeks leading up to the moment of her release, the Court of Celestial Bodies had been busy in preparation.

The Nana-hime's wing had been aired and re-decorated. In fact, the entire court had taken to a good brushing down. The Seishin Fujin had made sure that the courtyards had been tided, fresh flowers had filled every vase or vessel of every room and hall; that incense had wafted through even the corridors around the princess's quarters. The princes had thought up activities their sister could indulge in in order to ease back into life at their holdings. Shou-ouji had ordered new garments and accessories made for his sister while Yoshi-ouji had made a list of books he thought his sister would like to read to help her catch up with the unavoidable gap in event knowledge.

There had been a festivity of sort – cakes and wines had been generously distributed; nothing ostentatious, certainly. The House might rejoice at the return of their Nana-hime but the cause of her confinement was a politically sensitive issue. It was wise to keep the fanfare minimal, especially so to avoid the attention of the centralised government in the capital.

So ecstatically overwhelmed was everyone by the return of the youngest Seishin scion to the subsidiary court that it took more than a fortnight before the persistent reticence of the princess began to strike her surrounding company as odd.

Kourin worried her lower lip as she gave her friend's long raven locks another stroke. No one could ignore what had happened, nor expect Hikari to remained unchanged. But this ghostly version of the originally vivacious princess was downright worrisome.

She had been pondering what she could do to prompt her friend out of her shell.

"Hikari-sama?" the attendant smiled when the Seishin noble did respond, stirring out of her absent-mindedness to meet the other's eyes through the mirror.

"What do you think about getting a new look?" Kourin ventured, keeping her tone light as she continued aiding the princess with her grooming. "Get a new hairstyle, a change of your wardrobe. Presenting yourself differently would reflect a fresh beginning."

The Seishin noble did not react much. Instead, she merely turned her gaze to herself in the mirror with inscrutable pensiveness.

Kourin paused with the combing, wondering if she should wait for a verbal reply or go on to secure the Nana-hime's hair into a half-pony tail. Her hand was reaching for a coral hair clip when she heard Hikari's soft voice.

"Alright…"

The personal attendant stared at the reflection of the princess. Hikari's expression was unguarded, one of unconcealed perceptiveness to what the other girl was trying to achieve. This was the closest they had connected since seeing each other again.

"Alright…" Kourin echoed, smiling back encouragingly. She tried to be cheerful.

* * *

Hikari seemed to be improving; at least, hopefully.

Previously, the princess liked to dwell in her study, staring at the garden outside the room through the windows. She rarely ventured out unless prodded. Even then, she was no proactive conversant. Though her brows were unfurrowed, anyone would mistake her to be in mourning, the way she would drift through the day with the pall of detachment over her features.

"How long has it been?"

A few days after the princess had her hair styled to a layered bob and knee-length frocks changed to high-waisted long dresses, she suddenly spoke aloud. They were in the study.

Kourin snapped her eyes away from the pages of the novel in her hands. She was in her usual seat, the first chair of the row adjacent to Hikari's table.

"Wh– What?" she stuttered, round-eyed and amazed that the silver-eyed girl had initiated conversation.

"How much time has passed… since I'm back?" the aristocrat spoke again, tonelessly.

The question was certainly random. Kourin scrambled to calculate the number of days that had passed. "Umm… more than a month," she finally could reply. "A week or so till two."

"I see…" Hikari breathed out and turned her face away. Nothing more was discussed. After a while Kourin, keeping a lid on her curiosity, went back to her reading.

The next day, the Seishin princess asked her to accompany her to the library. She said she wanted to read up on what had been happening in the Realm Above during her confinement.

* * *

The heavy and shuddering exhalation broke the placidity of the afternoon.

Immediately, Kourin's attention shifted from her embroidery to the Seishin noble at her desk. It alarmed her to find the princess in a posture of misery. Her shoulders hunched as she propped her elbows on the tabletop, resting her forehead against laced fingers.

Since Hikari's features were only half hidden, Kourin could glimpse eyes that were tightly shut and a grimace, as if of pain.

"Hikari-sama?!" Kourin hurriedly shoved the handkerchief she had been working on into her sewing basket before leaping to her feet. "What's wrong?!"

The personal attendant rushed over to the aristocrat's side, placing a consoling arm over the latter's shoulder. The princess did not respond to the panicked question and beneath her touch, Kourin could feel the breaths the other girl took to calm herself. She was on the verge of running out of the room to get help when Hikari pushed herself away from the table and rose.

Her expression, as she faced Kourin, was of one who has been wrecked. Still, when the princess spoke, her voice was harshly restrained.

"No one told me," she said and in her words was something resembling anger.

"What?" Kourin shook her head, bewildered.

With a demanding stare, Hikari continued, "The magisterium has been curtailing the autonomy of the existential agencies."

Kourin's eyes went wide and her lips parted in comprehension and dread. This was indeed a thorny subject to broach. She glanced down at the table helplessly, where a thick text was opened. Hikari must be reacting to what she had read in these specific pages.

The attendant picked the book up and skimmed through the content. It appeared to be describing the various addendums to the functions of the existential agencies within the last five hundred years.

Oh…

Nervously, Kourin lowered the text and eyed her friend and superior. A tight-lipped Hikari appeared expectant of an answer.

"I'm… I'm not clear of exact details actually," began the attendant haltingly. "But I understand from your noble brothers that the new government insisted on tighter controls over the survey of the effects from the Realm Below.

They thought that the settling of Goku-kun into our realm could've been prevented had there been stricter management over the existential agencies. So… all member organisations of the Observatory of Phenomenon were under pressure to comply."

As Kourin explained what she knew, the princess began to lose the tension from her body. At the end, she seemed totally deflated.

Kourin grew worried again and wondered what was in the other girl's mind now. She waited for Hikari to initiate further talk, badly wishing for the latter to be more communicative about her unhappiness.

"I'm… I'm going to take a walk…" finally, Hikari muttered, her silver eyes shying away from her friend, "Alone…"

Kourin stared at the back of the Seishin princess with a sinking heart as the latter scuttled out of the room.

* * *

Among the new regulations legislated was an order that said each existential agency needed to employ minimally one citizen from the capital or twenty percent of the total number of places in every department within their individual organisation, for every four subordinates. In addition, these citizens needed to be approved by the Ministry of Personnel in the capital.

Since her return, Hikari seldom ventured beyond her own wing, much less visit the work-related areas of her court. Had she done so, it would have been difficult to avoid the visible manpower adjustments that had occurred in her centuries of absence.

The household of the Seishin no Goten ruling family was not considered part of the executive function of the subsidiary court. Therefore, its household staff remained selected from the crop of blue-chakra members.

However, Kourin's continual stay in Seishin no Goten was predicated by this new condition – of which she had yet to update the princess about. That in the youngest Seishin aristocrat's absence, she had served among the secretariats in the delegate residence back at the capital. Resuming the role of the personal attendant was now as much a remembrance of her relationship with the princess as was also a formal and registered appointment recognised by the central bureaucracy.

Hikari had indeed missed much during her incarceration. It must be terrible for the princess to have to face and absorb all this news upon her wakening, Kourin reflected. Frankly, the political shenanigans often flew past her head. All she wanted was to remain in contact with the Seishin House.

Fifteen minutes after Hikari practically fled from her study room, Kourin decided against the implicit instruction not to follow. As it turned out, the princess had not wandered far. She was a visible lonely figure occupying the pavilion up in the hillock within her wing(1).

So, Kourin chose not to reveal herself but instead kept watch from a distance. For it suddenly struck the hazel-eyed girl that perhaps, those who could sympathise with the princess and better counsel her were long gone.

* * *

"I told chichi-ou-sama earlier that I would like to travel to the capital and stay at the delegate residence," Hikari announced abruptly over dinner a week later, while picking on the cereals in her bowl with her chopsticks.

Kourin stared at the princess in astonishment, as did the Second and Third Princes.

As occupied as her family was with the running of Seishin no Goten, at least two of them would make it a point to have meals with the princess each week. Hikari's wing never had lack of visitors.

"This is sudden," Mamoru remarked, studiously calm. "What brought about this decision?"

"If you need a vacation, we could always arrange for a short stay at one of our resorts," Kouki quickly offered.

Kourin pursed her lips. "Hikari-sama…" she began tentatively, "Are you sure?"

The youngest Seishin sibling remained silent for a while. Then, she laid her utensils down.

"I thought to step up to my role as heir to the seat of the Seishin Okimi. Being in the bureaucratic centre of our realm would be more effective." Hikari flatly stated.

A yawning silence descended on the table. The two princes glanced at each other, nonplussed.

"There's no rush, Hikari-ou-mai," Mamoru ventured. "You can pick up experience here. This is where we collect our raw data afterall–"

"–Chichi-ou-sama has agreed," Hikari countered and Kourin noted that the Ni-ouji and San-ouji were as stumped as she was.

And then, as if realising she was a tad too curt, the princess softened. "Sooner or later, I have to show up at the capital," she elaborated. "and– and… a change of scenery might do me good so…"

Hikari swallowed. "At least I choose to do this."

The rest of the meal passed in awkward quietness.

* * *

Within another week, Kourin found herself in the carriage with Hikari, the First and Fourth Princes.

There was not much conversation, what with the Seishin princess rather absorbed with the passing scenery and her two brothers leaving her to be.

Kourin sneaked a glance at Shou-ouji sitting opposite her and found him gazing back. He smiled kindly and she ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy and pleased. She wondered if there could be more opportunities to interact with the Fourth Prince in the capital.

To deal with the spike of self-consciousness, Kourin shifted her attention to the princess.

Hikari was still staring out of the window. The look on her face was schooled to the point of indifference.

Instantly, Kourin sobered.

* * *

Hikari's reintroduction into the ranks of the central bureaucracy was less onerous than initially cautioned against. Gossip could not be helped, as attested by the less discrete commentaries Kourin was privy to among the servants. However, she shared the hopes of Hikari's family that the princess's prior popularity would be of some effect, even under the new circumstances.

Genshou had gone to the capital two days earlier than his daughter, to see to the preparations for her arrival. Thus, news of her coming got out.

Evidently, despite whatever misgiving one might have of a person deemed complicit (no matter how distantly) in the disaster of five hundred years ago, the heir to the Seishin Okimi was not a position or person to scoff at. Appearances of amiability must be kept up.

Hence the steady stream of visitors at the delegate residence anxious to pay their respects to her, starting on the very next day of Hikari's stay. Among the platitudes generated, nothing was mentioned of the Nana-hime's incarceration. Kourin felt relieved on her friend's behalf that her lineage buffered her from aspersion of the more public sort.

Having been so long in service to the subsidiary court, the personal attendant was no longer unfamiliar with the cosmetic gentility among the aristocratic and bureaucratic milieu. The ceremonious meetings were overbearing even to her at times and she had no doubt that Hikari felt the same, despite the impeccable blankness of her face.

Nonetheless, all guests were treated to the minimal standard of courtesy. When the Seishin Okimi and the princes took the initiative in their pleasure of certain visitors, however, it was indicative of the partisanship relevant to the subsidiary court.

One such visitor was Hiroshi Shushou, the Chief Commander of the Armies. The rather attractive military leader came by in the late afternoon, two days after Hikari had arrived in the capital.

Although officious, Sho-ouji, Yon-ouji and the current delegate, Roku-ouji, were spontaneous in the warmth of their greetings and appreciation. Even Genshou was more relaxed in his approach.

Kourin knew Hikari had noted the difference. There was a flicker of curiosity on the princess's face before she sent a silent inquiry to her, who was standing a step behind. Before she could update the princess, however – for the military man was an esteemed personage not only in court but on the streets – Hikari was called by her noble father, who personally introduced Hiroshi as one who has been beneficial to Seishin no Goten.

The Chief Commander came with a gift for Hikari: huge sprigs of cherry blossoms arranged in a tall and wide green porcelain vase which required two of his underlings to carry it in. Many of the blossoms were in full bloom, making a very pretty and exceedingly fragrant sight.

Kourin surreptitiously observed her friend, whose wide eyes were beholding the flowers unwaveringly, no doubt deducing precisely where they had come from.

Any unasked questions were confirmed by the Chief Commander. "After the unfortunate long dry spell, the trees of the cherry garden in camp have finally budded. I thought that it's a good omen that must be shared!" he elaborated, elegantly alluding to Hikari's sentence without any hint of condemnation. His positive spin was faultless.

The thick and heavy vase had been placed in the centre of the reception hall on the floor. Hikari moved towards and circled the floral offering. The entire construction came up to her chin. Each sprig must have been at least half of an entire branch.

"Yes… it's a beautiful token," the Nana-hime agreed placidly. She reached out to caress a flower. "Let's leave it here for the pleasure of all who enter the residence."

While Hiroshi expressed his gratification at the seeming approval of his gift, Kourin tried not to be obvious about her surprise. She had been waiting for Hikari to give the instructions for the vase and flowers to be sent to her suite.

It must have struck Hikari's family as odd too for Kourin thought they had contributed too suspiciously little to the exchange. Genshou shot his daughter a considering look and the faces of the three princes were carefully impassive.

Hikari barely said a word during the evening meal that the Chief Commander was invited by Genshou to stay for. If she noticed the highly ranked soldier attempting to elicit responses from her with conversation starters, the princess gave no indication.

* * *

For the next two weeks while the vase of cherry blossoms remained in the reception hall, Kourin did not think she was imagining the effort the princess took to avoid that place.

* * *

"I should pay Kanzeon-sama a visit," Hikari told Kourin one night, while she was dressing down for bed. It had been three weeks since their arrival at the capital. The princess was soon set to work in the delegate residence.

"Tomorrow?" Kourin suggested. "I think Yuu-ouji-sama would be free to–"

"I don't need any of my brothers to come along…" the princess cut in before continuing in a softer tone, "Besides I would like to speak to Kanzeon-sama alone."

So Kourin slowly nodded to show that she understood though what she would like to do was ask her friend why she seemed more weary than expectant to see the bodhisattva.

* * *

The day Hikari-sama went to see Kanzeon-sama turned out to be extremely eventful.

Everything proceeded as planned till Hikari emerged from her meeting with the goddess of mercy, looking a little pale and unsettled. Kourin was waiting at the audience hall of the Purple Bamboo Palace for her.

Dismayed, the attendant pressed the other girl for what had upset her so. But the princess only shook her head and in a restless manner, claimed that she was merely keen to return to the delegate residence.

Then, on the short ride back to the ambassadorial palace, their carriage was stopped in the streets by none other than Hiroshi Shushou on horseback.

Apparently, the Chief Commander had recognised the vehicle and livery of the coachmen and wished to greet the occupant of the carriage. He seemed rather surprised to see Hikari, claiming to have presumed to meet one of the Seishin princes or her father instead.

Enquiring if the Seishin princess was out sightseeing, Hiroshi Shushou volunteered his company.

Mindful of Hikari's state of mind, Kourin was prepared to politely turn down the soldier's overture when the hitherto withdrawn princess stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. To Kourin's consternation, Hikari requested to visit the cherry orchard at the military compound.

Whatever conflict Kourin felt was set aside in favour of trusting that the princess had certain rationale for this spontaneity. So she said nothing as their carriage began moving on a familiar route to another familiar destination.

It was Hikari who opened conversation. "I think… I would like to see how different it is today," the princess told her.

Kourin weighed the sombre look of her friend's silver eyes which seemed never to have stopped searching for something elusive since her return. So she smiled gamely and reached out to pat the princess's closest hand in assurance. This was the moment she would recall later on hindsight, when they had returned to the delegate residence much later. The hazel-eyed girl would wonder if she should have voiced her apprehension then that perhaps, it was too soon to visit a place that held too many memories.

The damage wrought to the military compound five hundred years ago was concentrated around the south-west barracks. It affected only a portion of the surrounding courtyard of cherry trees. Just as any signs of destruction were subsequently cleared and the property rebuilt, the natural landscape had recovered.

It was hard to ignore the poignancy that hung heavy on the face of the Seishin princess as the three of them strolled through the towering ancient trees of pale pink canopies. Thankfully, Hiroshi Shushou was sensitive and discrete enough not to mention anything, although Kourin was certain he must have his curiosity and suppositions regarding the aristocrat's inhibited behaviour.

Amidst the whimsical drifting of sakura petals, Hikari came to a stop. She closed her eyes and lifted her nose to take in a deep breath of the scented air. Kourin knew her friend was lost in remembrance.

That each of them was so preoccupied in some way or another, was why the presence of the newcomer came as a shock. By the time Hiroshi Shushou and Hikari snapped into a state of heightened alertness, a tall figure was stepping out from behind the enormous and severely gnarled trunk of a cherry tress about thirty feet away. A plum outer robe was drabbed over his shoulders, with prints of red flames licking up from the bottom. His wrists were shackled with a long chain dangling in between.

This was how the current Toushin Taishi, Homura, introduced himself to the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime.

* * *

Kourin knew, categorically, that it was the meeting with Homura Taishi which had sparked something dormant in Hikari.

The princess seemed more energetic, or rather, had found an object of concentration in her duties as heir-in-training. Much of her time was spend familiarising herself with the work the subsidiary court had concerning the celestial order of the universe. That meant alternating between poring over data and accompanying her father or the current delegate to meetings.

Such dedication was commendable had it been all that the Nana-hime was up to, starting with her less than subtle interest in information regarding the active Toushin Taishi. Kourin tried her best to answer her questions. The rest of the Seishin ruling family – the attendant easily guessed – might not be as accommodating.

Hikari was intrigued by the War Prince and Kourin could not make up her mind if it was news for rejoicing. The status and public perception of the Toushin Taishi had remained nebulous as ever; worse still after the upheaval involving Nataku Taishi.

When Hikari made plans to visit the catatonic Toushin Taishi however, was the cue for Kourin to decide the other girl was getting in too deep.

"No one visits Nataku Taishi!" Kourin desperately argued. "It will invite misunderstanding!"

As someone who had been incarcerated for the events of five centuries ago, it was best for the Nana-hime not be linked to the previous War Prince, who was now ensconced in a remote corner of the imperial palace.

Hikari looked stung at her friend's reply. With a sound of frustration, the princess whipped around and sped out of the inner room in her suite.

It was the early afternoon and none of the other Seishin nobles happened to be in residence. It had been near two months of Hikari's stay in the capital. The Seishin Okimi had needed to return home and had brought the Sixth Prince along. The current delegate was the First Prince and coincidentally, he and the Fourth Prince were out tending to business. Hikari had chosen an apt time to broach her idea.

Kourin could not catch up to her friend and by the time she had tracked the princess to the stables, she learnt from the stablemen that Hikari had taken off with a horse.

When Hikari returned with Hiroshi Shushou hour later, Kourin was too relieved that the other girl was back to consider the peculiarity of their company together.

"Please wait for me the next time you would like to take a stroll outside!" the attendant rushed up to the princess and proclaimed. She was loud enough to be heard by the two Seishin princes who were in the main hall as well. A meaningful glance at Hikari conveyed the cover story she had invented. "Sho-ouji-sama and Yon-ouji-sama have been out of their mind with worry…"

For whatever was the motivation behind the contrite look on Hikari's face, it worked to her advantage. In addition, Hiroshi Shushou assured the Seishin princes that he had bumped into their sister in the streets and had been with her the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Kourin-chan…" Later, the princess was quick to apologise in the privacy of her suite. "And thank you, for not outing me…"

Kourin sighed and clasped the other girl's hand. "Did you really visit Nataku Taishi?" she queried instead.

Hikari nodded with a defiant set to her chin. "Hiroshi Shushou took me there using an obscure route."

This news was certainly unforeseen. Kourin had not expected the Chief Commander to have gone so far for the princess.

Within a month, when the military leader took all opportunities to be a habitual fixture by the Seishin princess's side, it was blatant to anyone in the Seishin household what the man's intention was.

* * *

"You're back."

An unwitting gasp escaped from the Seishin princess as she started. "Kourin-chan?!" The astoundment was evident in Hikari's voice despite her low pitch and volume as she realised who was tucked away in the shadowed corner opposite her bed.

The personal attendant moved, stepping forward from where she had been quietly sitting for the past one and a half hour, waiting anxiously for the other girl who had sneaked out of her bedroom in the dead of the night. She had been given the adjoining bedroom within the suite and it was sheer coincidence that she had decided to pop by after waking up for a drink of water. It was a half-moon night so there was some pale light filtering through the opened windows to discern shapes by. The bolster beneath the princess's blanket certainly did not pass inspection.

"I won't tell anyone… but Hikari-sama…" Kourin fisted and released the front of her sleeping robe. She felt like raising her voice, even if she knew she would not. "Do you know how frightened I was for you?! Where did you go?"

If her suspicions were right, the princess had in fact left the delegate residence. The frightening possibility was that it was not the first time she had done so.

Hikari manoeuvred around her attendant, striding towards the changing screen on the left. "It's better for you not to know," she muttered as she began loosening her belt, ready to remove her dark top and slacks.

Kourin no longer had the patience for her friend's dodging of the issue. "Hikari-sama…!" she reached out and snagged the other's sleeve, wordlessly pleading.

The Seishin princess stopped short. She slowly turned around with an expression that was aggrieved, apparent even under the dim light. "Kourin-chan…" she whispered. "Let me be…"

Her pressed lips trembled but Kourin kept her composure. She let her hand drop.

"I hope Hikari-sama finds what she needs," she told the Seishin aristocrat sincerely but perhaps, with some defeat. "And if you need me, I'm here."

Since she did not think she was getting through to the other girl, the hug came as a surprise.

"Thank you…" the princess murmured over her shoulder. "You have been helping, I know."

Somewhat heartened, Kourin lightly pat her friend on her back.

* * *

For more than a month, as long as Hikari was in her room every morning when Kourin went over to rouse her, both girls made no more mention of late night escapees.

Then one morning, Kourin entered the princess's bedroom to find that the latter sitting up in bed, dressed in her sleepwear. Her knees were clasped to her chest as if she was trying to fold herself in as much as possible.

"Hikari-sama?" Kourin called out, wondering if something was amiss. The aristocrat seemed tense.

Her guts twisted when Hikari shot her a tremulous glance. What was going on?

"Today… if Hiroshi Shushou comes and requests to speak to me… Say I would not see anyone." The princess instructed as Kourin sat near her on the bed. Her voice was low and terse.

The personal attendant gawked. "Wha– why?"

Hiroshi Shushou had taken it upon himself to knock on the doors of the delegate residence every two or three days. Hikari had at least been cordial, if not reciprocating.

The princess shook her head, hanging it low. "Just send him away."

"Of course…" Kourin acquiesced after a few beats, when it was clear her friend would not be forthcoming with answers.

The Seishin princes were similarly baffled by their sister's behaviour and an inexplicable daily appearance of the Chief Commander only confounded them more. For up to a week, the military leader was continually turned away. It became embarrassing and the only face-saver was the fact that Hikari was refusing to receive all visitors.

Naturally, the Seishin princes fretted that their sister was withdrawing into her shell again. Kourin, on the other hand, had an inkling something must have erupted during one of Hikari's clandestine trips.

The princess spent the days by herself, brooding away. The frown she bore on her features made Kourin feel she would be intrusive should she insist on an explanation.

"She seemed deep in thoughts," Kourin tried defending the princess and reassuring Yuu-ouji and Shou-ouji at once when they pumped her for insights. "Maybe Hikari-sama simply wanted privacy to consider some matters."

Kourin felt she was proven right when Hikari suddenly announced one morning that she would speak to Hiroshi Shushou that day if he was to appear. In fact, the princess carried on with her activities most normally, interacting with the staff and her family as if she had not holed herself in her suite for the past six days.

The Chief Commander showed up in the mid-afternoon and he was plain with his relief at being allowed an audience with the princess.

No one knew what transpired between Hikari and Hiroshi Shushou since they conducted their conversation privately in the garden. But when the soldier left, he was grim and taciturn.

Kourin approached the princess, who had subsequently retreated to her study. Before she could make a sound, Hikari was speaking.

"I think it's best that I return home, Kourin-chan," the aristocrat smiled wanly, "Maybe… it's too soon for me to come to the capital."

Hikari looked a tad drained and resigned but there was directness and clarity in her gaze that was not present a few months ago. In fact, this person of the Seishin princess was so achingly familiar Kourin could not help but return the smile.

"You know best what your heart needs, Hikari-sama," she told the other girl, her own voice threatening to tremble with relief.

* * *

There was time to spare before the departure to Seishin no Goten. Hikari had yet to return from Shichiku no Miya, wanting to bid a proper farewell to Kanzeon Bosatsu.

So, Kourin thought to do some final dusting around the princess's study. This was how she spotted the piece of writing paper on the table, with a poem that must have composed either last night or just that morning.

_Walking far and further  
To where the cloud drifts?  
Can you bring my yearnings  
Back beneath that little roof  
_

_Standing before the window  
See the cloud weeping along  
Who understands my loneliness?  
Which paints the sky ashen gray  
_

_Would I more courage to muster  
So with my eyes shut  
Bid my yesterday farewell  
Who has given me their ear?  
_

_Would I more wisdom to gain  
All man must move with age  
In his dealings each man  
Needs little more time perhaps_

_Walking far and further_  
_Every story will turn into past_  
_But before tomorrow comes_  
_Tonight still would I slumber_(2)

Gently, Kourin laid the sheet of paper back on the desk. The poem was maudlin yet encouraging at once, she thought.

Healing always took time. And given time, people do regain their fortitude.

Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and the rest of the First Squadron would have been proud of you, Hikari-sama…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) The significance of the pavilion located at the hillock in Hikari's wing can be traced to Entry 24: Respite and Entry 27: Full Circle of _Romance of Seventh Star: Gaiden Days_.

2) This poem is actually a translation of a Mandarin song 越走越远 or _Further and Further_ by the singer Zhao Mo. It was one of the songs in the soundtrack for a 2006 Chinese period drama serial _Young Warriors of the Yang Clan_. The music can be found on Youtube.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

_After 500 Years_ will be a four part serial that is sequel to _Gaiden Days_ and acts as an interim story to the start of another Saiyuki fanfiction premising from the perspective of Sanzo Ikkou. That means, _After 500 Years_ will wrap up the _Romance of the Seventh Star_ arc.

This is not to say my OCs from _Romance_ will disappear. I will merely be adjusting my point of view or taking the angle of reference from the Sanzo Ikkou. I think this is a good writing challenge, given how I have provided my readers with omniscience knowledge through _Romance_ but the characters of Genjyo Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are going in their various situations blind, a factor which I have to convey.

Such wonderful plans, yeah? If things work out, of course… mighty ambitious of me, really.

Feedback on _After 500 Years_ please!

And thanks **Patriot16**! Nice to hear from you!


	3. III: Homura

**Romance of the Seventh Star: After 500 Years**

**III: Homura**

"Hiroshi Shushou's back and with a very important guest, it seems," Zenon reported to him without preamble.

Homura slanted a mild look at the assassin. His dispassion was deceptive considering how very much invested he currently was in the movements of the Chief Commander.

"Our great military leader's personally escorting the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime into the compound." The spikey-haired man with an eye patch over his right eye continued to drawl.

The War Prince stared as his lips slowly curled upwards. He had been informed his smile could be discomfiting.

"How fortuitous for him," he remarked offhandedly. "His efforts have paid off."

He rose from the couch – a wooden construction with a thin mattress on the seat. It was the one other furniture of comfort in the otherwise spartan-like chamber which included a dining table set on the other half of the room and a shelf stacked with some maps, folders and books. Void of colour and variety, this slightly cramp interior made up the space that served a mishmash of functions from eating to planning to receiving guests, openly and in secret. It was part of the living quarters given to Homura within the barracks.

"Gatecrashing the party?" Zenon smirked as the Toushin Taishi brushed past him.

"It's courtesy to welcome a guest, no?" Homura deadpanned as he retrieved his plum and flame-patterned cloak from the plain black coat stand near the door.

"Last I saw them they were heading towards the cherry courtyard. Pretty place to woo a girl, I reckon."

There was no need to acknowledge the sneering prompt. Besides, Zenon knew well enough to show himself out without being seen by prying eyes.

* * *

Homura decided to observe the group of three from a distance. The Seishin no Goten Nana-hime was not alone in her accompaniment of Hiroshi Shushou. She had brought her personal attendant with her, a slim and demure-looking girl whom Homura was inclined to think of as inconsequential.

The princess was walking before her companions, seemingly absorbed in her environment and giving no mind to the two trailing after her. None of them were speaking to one another. If Hiroshi brought her here in an attempt to chit-chat, he was failing abysmally.

When the trio got near his hiding place, Homura deliberatedly _shifted_ – a flash of energy that rippled through the stillness of the atmosphere around him.

He heard Hiroshi cried out in warning and Homura had to quell the twist of amusement within him. When he stepped out from behind the ancient cherry tree, he found both the Chief Commander and the princess postured against a possible attack. In contrast, the spooked personal attendant showed all indicators of a defenseless civilian.

So… it seemed the Nana-hime might be capable of throwing a punch.

"I heard that Hiroshi Shushou had brought an exalted guest into the compound, so I'm here to pay my respect." Homura smoothly announced as he approached the stunned and wary group. He kept his eye on the silver-eyed girl at the forefront and had a passing thought that the hearsay on her was accurate in at least one area. She was as appealing up-close as from a distance, her dark chin-length locks highlighting the fine bone structure of her face as well her pale complexion. He supposed it was a factor that had compounded Hiroshi's impulsion towards the aristocrat.

The Chief Commander, with his dapper charms, and the princess, would popularly qualify as a fine-looking pair.

Homura was certain he had had a glimpse of the Seishin scion somewhere five centuries ago. Afterall, she had gathered notice in the capital then, casted as a fascinating debutante from a prominent and autonomous House. Later, the buzz about her romantic association with Konzen Douji practically set the grapevine ablaze.

Yes, Homura knew of the princess from ages back, except her existence – lumped together with the blur of faces from the aristocratic milieu – was a rather inconsequential blip on his radar and did not register much in his memories.

Today, however, she was a curious specimen for study.

It was easy to pinpoint the moment the Nana-hime noticed his mark of heresy. She seemed unable to look away from his face with her widened eyes.

The princess's female companion hurried up to her superior and whispered into the latter's ear. It was easy to guess what the exchange was about, given the sharp look the princess shot him immediately after. However, it bore a sense of intrigue rather than aversion and for that, Homura allowed himself to feel vaguely impressed.

Hiroshi, of course, could not bear to be upstaged before the one he so admired. "Hikari-hime-sama, this is Toushin Taishi Homura," the Chief Commander hastily made the formal introduction, sending him a warning glare on the side.

Homura did not bother to hide his enjoyment at throwing a wench in the other man's plans, more so when the princess seemed to ignore the Chief Commander to address him directly.

"The throne has not been re-occupied but another Toushin Taishi was installed," Hikari-hime stepped forward, saying. "How imperative your work must be."

There was a sardonic tone underlying her rather contentious statement and more curiously, a bleak note that could be cast as forlorn. It projected a certain complexity of the Nana-hime's personality and Homura could not help but think Hiroshi was likely to have his work cut out for him.

"The Realm certainly finds it so." The War Prince blandly replied and without regard for propriety, asked, "Are you acquainted with the previous one five hundred years ago, Hikari-hime-sama?"

"Homura!" Instantly, Hiroshi protested at once, appalled. The princess's attendant was flabbergasted as well.

Undaunted, Homura threw the noble a casual smile. It was an expression he had achieved with practice. "I hope I've not offended or frightened you."

Hikari-hime was weighing him with much contemplation. "No…" she replied slowly, her expression astute. "You have not."

The princess was definitely not a witless creature. Homura acknowledged that Hiroshi had not been arbitrary in his standards.

"Then I'm surprised. After all, I'm an abomination and a legalised butcher," he drawled, deliberately blunt and crude and wondering at the urge to see how far the unexpectedly interesting Seishin noble could be pressed. From the side view, he could already see Hiroshi bristling away, so eager to play the hero.

Well, the Chief Commander would surely be disappointed.

The Nana-hime took another two steps till they were only one arm's length apart.

"True," she stated in that odd mix of self-deprecation and gentleness, lifting her chin to boldly peer into his eyes, "and altogether unique in the whole Realm. A blue and a gold – they look nice."

Homura could not read anything but unreserved sincerity in the self-assured face of the other girl. He was not so proud or irrational to deny that for just a second, he might have been at a loss for words.

There was only one other person who had praised his features–

"May Hikari-hime-sama have a good day." Without warning, the War Prince bowed, cutting the conversation short. "Please excuse me." He made an about-turn and swept out of the area before anyone could stop him, leaping away using his ki.

* * *

On the path back to his quarters, Homura forcibly cleared his mind to concentrate on the useful tidbits he had gleaned regarding the Seishin aristocrat. There had to be some deeper story, he surmised, to have so steeled the surety in the princess's voice. It would be in his interest to dig it out if he wanted to know what made the aristocrat tick.

It had taken him a long while to formulate what he want– no… needed to do from the ashes of ravenous rage and claustrophobic impotency that had percolated every nerve of his imagination. And then, to plan and plot his way to the position that would afford him the access to the apparatus needed to bring his vision into fruition. Obtaining the heir to the Seishin no Goten as one of his cards would be advantageous, to say the least.

He knew he had not imagined the solitude in her gaze. Hikari-hime was a fellow partaker of loss and despair.

Therefore, it was easy to conclude that there must be much truth in the accusation of her complicity to the rebellion involving Konzen Douji and his company. Perhaps, there was something to those rumours concerning her relationship with the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Homura entertained the thought of recruiting the princess to his cause but this idea was easily dismissed.

He recalled the tender, practically wistful expression on her face as she walked through the cherry orchard. As much as the Nana-hime was devastated, she was simply not bitter enough. She still had too much going for her despite whatever setbacks she had experienced and it was expressed in the seeking that was in her burnished silver eyes.

Hikari-hime had yet to discover her placement in the chess game of the universe. This made her unreliable.

Pity. He felt he could talk to her.

* * *

Around three weeks passed before he received the next meaningful intelligence involving Hiroshi Shushou. This time, the news he heard made even him raise his brows.

Quickly, he considered the various probabilities that had preceded the current whereabouts of the military leader. He could only conclude that it cannot be Hiroshi's idea to visit the previous War Prince. Therefore, the Seishin princess must have urged him to bring her to where insensate Nataku Taishi was housed.

It took him a few moments to realise that Shien had called his name, likely more than once.

"What did you say?" Homura stirred.

"Are we to do anything concerning this situation?" Shien repeated in his typically polite manner. There was a crease in the pewter-gray brows of the usually collected man. Although he would not say anything, he must have been perturbed that two such unlikely visitors had disturbed the sanctuary of his previous superior.

Homura took a few beats to ponder, calculating what advantages he could best make from this information. It occurred to him that this might be precisely the ripe opportunity to hack into the Chief Commander's chink.

"Have someone stationed around Nataku Taishi's wing at all hours. Signal me immediately if the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime visits him again."

* * *

"A little late for a visit, isn't it?"

The Seishin princess jumped with a gasp and twirled around from the closed door she had been staring blindly at. She had stayed at that spot far longer than necessary for one who should have been expeditious in an exit from Nataku Taishi's room. Homura had simply taken advantage of her moment of inattentiveness to announce his presence.

Nataku Taishi was kept in west end, outer section of the imperial ground, a very isolated extension that was previously a small warehouse of some sort. Though it was considered plain and certainly nothing luxurious like the palace proper, the area was peaceful and roomy. There was even a wide rectangular pool designed in the centre. Recently, the lotuses in the waters had bloomed.

The previous War Prince would be shifted onto his bed during the evening by a palace servant. When morning came, he would be moved to a chair placed outside where sat with doll-like stupor, inert as the waters before him. This bit of attention to his person was likely following some notion of precaution against muscular dystrophy.

"You!" Hikari-hime harshly whispered when she saw him, clearly rattled.

Homura almost smiled. He liked the look of shock and apprehension on the aristocrat's delicate features.

"Why so secretive? Afraid of wagging tongues?" His tone was mild enough not to be accused of taunting. He knew Hiroshi Shushou had been very discrete in the route he had taken the princess through four days ago, even managing to give his men a slip for a while. That she had showed up again so soon and in such an illicit manner hinted at some obscure sentimentality as well as probable foolhardiness which Homura found… _useful_.

Hikari-hime narrowed her eyes at him. She did not approach, clearly feeling defensive enough to maintain the few yards distance between them. "What a coincidence then that you're here as well," she levelly retorted a few seconds later, without anger, however.

Homura could not help the slight upward curl of his lips. He really did not mind conversing with this girl, even if she was aristocracy. "If it's difficult to approach the prey, get to prey to come to you."

"'Prey'?" Hikari-hime echoed. She crossed her arms, her chin lifted in challenge and her voice dipped into edginess. "I'm unaware of being hunted."

The War Prince tilted his head, musing over the spright gutsiness that he was facing. It was much livelier than what he had surmised the noble being capable of. Perhaps it was merely the base reaction due to a subconscious acknowledgement of an unknown predator. Whichever the case, Homura felt that the princess had managed to upturn his expectations again, proving undiscovered depths to her character.

"Hikari-hime-sama is unaware of many things," he parried smoothly. "But who aren't?"

The Seishin princess threw him an arched look. "Why don't you inform me then about what exactly are you trying to achieve? Are you so eager to meet me you need to sic a tail on my person; don't you bother denying it!"

A huff that could pass for amusement slipped out of Homura.

Too many things that you cannot give me, he answered inwardly. Aloud, he said instead, "I'm merely curious about your attachment to the tabooed subjects of our Realm. A lingering of memories from five hundred years ago, perhaps?"

The night was shadowy with only a waxing crescent moon hanging in the sky. Homura could sense more than see the stiffening of the princess's person. Then, she snorted. "Is this part of your work? To take me out if I'm assessed to have entertained some five hundred years' backlog of ill-advised resentment? I assure you that I see no point in wallowing. The judicious advice is to be forward-looking, I believe."

Deliberately, Homura stalked forward till the princess needed to raise her head in order to keep her glare on his face. Still she held her ground and refused to budge. A stubborn girl then; very much a fighter.

"You speak like an optimist although your eyes say otherwise," Homura said, his voice a low rumbling. "Do you wish to have followed them instead of being kept here, saved from greater condemnation by the influence of your noble father?"

In such close quarters, the princess was unable to hide her flinch.

"You could be accused of impunity, speaking to me so." For the first time, he heard the jagged sting of anger in her voice.

So Homura lowered his gaze, backing away two steps as a show of harmlessness. He had found what he needed.

"I used to ask myself in the past: Why should I exist?" Keeping his deference, he told the princess in a mellow and measured tone. "Later, when I found a reason to, it was taken away from me. Survival can be even more unbearable than loss, isn't it?"

He let his words hang in the air between them and when he received no response from his company after a while, he raised his head. Hikari-hime was staring at him with an inscrutable look on her face. But it was a look that was too tense, too controlled.

Homura relaxed his mien to something genial. "Will your ladyship visit Nataku Taishi again? Perhaps a week from now around this time?"

The pause between them was thick.

"…Why should I?" When Hikari-hime finally did responded she sounded blasé. How droll of her.

The Toushi Taishi looked meaningfully over her shoulder, to the room where she had emerged not too long ago. "Not everyone hesitates to ostracise abominations, Hikari-hime-sama…" He reminded her, almost mockingly. "Besides, there's greater freedom moving in the shadows, don't you agree?"

He was perfectly aware he had sidestepped her question but wondered if the other girl was equally alert. She might be misled by the misplaced sense of compassion currently softening her expression.

In this area, at least, she was becoming predictable.

* * *

"_Be honest. Why do you keep showing up?"_

"_You're very kind to me. That makes me curious of you."_

"… _at least flag me when you're around. Stop drifting in and out like a ghost."_

* * *

"_The rumours of you; are you really related to the late Emperor?"_

"_My mother was one of his daughters. She took her life after the death of my father in the Realm Below."_

"_Still, you possess royal blood."_

"_Utterly tainted, I assure you."_

* * *

"_Are you familiar with Hiroshi Shushou?"_

"_His family was appointed as my jailors. We knew each other for the longest time. I'm sure he can regal you with stories of how I stared at the walls under his watch."_

"_..."_

"_You should ask him. He won't bear to withhold anything from you, our Chief Commander."_

* * *

"_I heard about your victory against the hunter demons. Congratulations."_

"_Did Hiroshi Shushou inform you? There's no need to say anything about it. Executing is what I'm expected to do."_

"… _You're more than that."_

"_Are you thinking of Nataku Taishi. And Konzen Douji's charge – his name is Goku, I believe?"_

"_..."_

"_I saw the four of them together, during a festival: Konzen Douji and Goku with the marshal and the general. They seemed to live as they wished."_

"… _well… those three men… they are jokers, really. But Goku is the sweetest boy you could know."_

* * *

Their meetings had started off once a week.

At the beginning, the Nana-hime had acknowledged his presence but left the scene as quickly as she could with nary a word.

She would not stay in Nataku Taishi's room for long. While Homura was pretty sure she talked to the catatonic body, he did not bother to find out what her one-sided conversation was about. There was an implicit agreement between them that even he felt obliged to uphold. He would patiently wait outside.

But on the third occasion, Hikari-hime went up to him and crisply stated that she wanted to make the next trip five days later instead of seven to prevent a predictable pattern. Homura had nodded, told her he would be pleased to see her again and bade her goodnight. He had exited first that time.

Dialogue had grown during subsequent arrangements. Always, Homura had let the princess set the pace, mostly speaking only when spoken to.

Slowly, they took their sessions away from the vicinity of Nataku Taishi's room. Next, the Nana-hime accepted his offer of escorting her back to the delegate residence. Finally, she had agreed to accompany him to the outskirts of the city, a glade where he knew fireflies showed themselves only at certain hours of the dark.

They stood there now, a little haven of nature which had remained as enchanting as he remembered.

The flashback struck unbidden. Suddenly, Homura was transported to a same setting but a different girl by his side. Something must have bore naked on his face for the next thing he heard was Hikari-hime asking who the person was that he had survived.

The shutters solidly slammed into place. There and then, all Homura wanted was just to be left alone. "Let's head back," he replied coolly and left the princess to catch up to him as he strode away from the field.

Neither spoke again till they reached the back lane leading to an inconspicuous side exit of the Seishin no Goten delegate residence. It was a narrow door just large enough for a servant on foot to use.

"I'll visit Nataku Taishi again in a week's time," the Nana-hime murmured. When no reply was forthcoming, she turned away and left.

Staring at her diminishing back, Homura realised it was time to cast the bait.

* * *

Homura always knew where Hiroshi was coming and going – at least the official schedule – just as he was confident the Chief Commander had the same knowledge about him. Therefore, it was easy to plant himself in a certain hallway at a certain time in order to bump into the other man.

Hiroshi Shushou slowed down his steps in anticipation the moment he spotted the War Prince coming in the opposite direction. This was the game between them: not benign yet not malicious, but always distrustful. It was an ambivalence of two competitors who knew each other well enough to even be sympathetic.

"You seemed to be making strides in your pursuit of Hikari-hime," Homura said when the military leader stopped before him. "Those at Seishin no Goten welcome your company around her."

"'Hikari-hime'? I don't peg you as one for endearments," Hiroshi smiled thinly. "Does she strike such a remarkable impression on you?"

"Shouldn't she?" Homura replied, just as calmly. "Surely you should take pride at how unforgettable the object of your affection is?"

"Don't try to run circles around me," Hiroshi's warning was courteously spoken. Still, Homura know he had rattled the Chief Commander. The first strike was his. "You dropped Hikari-sama's name on purpose. What are you up to?"

"If you must know, I find it rare to meet someone so compassionate towards me. Hikari-hime's attention moves me. She reminds me… of _her_," he emphasised and was pleased when Hiroshi's face turned suspicious and sour.

"No need to get so upset." Homura beatifically continued. "I merely feel it's prudent to caution you that she's aristocracy and has her pick of anyone. Not even your most fervid devotion might sway her. You might end up disappointed should she favour someone else."

The fury Hiroshi was emanating was ice-cold at this point. "Don't worry," the Chief Commander sneered. "Hikari-sama's station may be far above mine. But at least, I'm confident of avoiding your tragedy. So do me a favour and mind your own business. You may have lost your most important person but today is my chance to gain mine."

Homura offered no rejoinder to further engage the other man, choosing rather to keep his eyes properly lowered as the latter brushed past him and stomped off.

A particular night later, he gave the go ahead for one of Hiroshi's spies to deliver the signal that he was sneaking off to a clandestine meeting.

* * *

Homura led the Seishin princess to a nearby pavilion built along the passageway leading towards the imperial palace. She acquiesced with a sombre air.

"Her name was Rinrei." Once they were under the shelter, Homura delved into his deepest wound without preamble. He would not face Hikari-hime but felt her startlement when he heard her inhaled sharply.

"She was just a commoner; one of the maidservants working in the palace. But they said she broke the law by her association with me and condemned her to reincarnation. She was the one who made me wished for an ordinary life spent with someone by my side."

Homura shut his eyes and felt the wash of bitterness that he had to relate this story – _their_ story – at all. Hikari-hime, thankfully, kept herself mum while he took a moment to secure his composure. He opened his eyes and turned to the princess. She was gazing at him with a wondering and uncertain look; so full of pity he had to swallow against another spike of violence.

"There is no need to console me," he woodenly stated. "Happiness is not my right, I've been duly informed."

Hikari-hime turned away out of some needless sense of decorum, a furrow to her brows. "You shouldn't talk like this…" she uselessly denied.

At that moment, Homura found that he could no longer be patient with the noble's reluctance to concede to the brutalism of reality.

"Why not?" he snarled, arms flung out and fingers clawed. "Do you think the magisterium would be persuaded to grant me a lover? That heretics are no longer trash or dispensable, fit only to deal with the filthy business you nobility are too lofty for? _None of us have the option of leaving!_"

The other girl appeared frozen on the spot, stricken by his tirade. Her posture was open, defenseless. Unlike their very first meeting, she had not thought the Toushin Taishin someone to be guarded against for some time now. How foolish…

So, in that instant, Homura lunged and with one sweep of his arms, dragged the princess against his body, possessing the mind to slip the chain between his cuffs over her head. His cloak fanned out and when it settled, the long fabric cocooned them both.

Her cry that slipped out was quickly stifled. When Hikari-hime realised the War Prince was not moving beyond keeping her trapped in his embrace, she held herself stiff against him.

"Homura-san!" His name burst from her lips and the Toushin Taishi knew it was her warning for him not to cross the line of no return.

Unfortunately, that boat had sailed long ago at the moment he understood there could never be hope for him in this universe.

Hikari-hime was breathing shallowly, short, fast and tiny pants. The War Prince cradled the back of the princess's head, carding his fingers through the silky hair above her nape. He leaned forward, meeting her big, bright silver eyes that were staring up at him. The Seishin scion was obviously floundering, enervated; a rabbit pulse pattering away beneath fragile skin and Homura confessed he found the girl delectable then.

"Do you suppose this is where Konzen Douji and the others would expect you to be, five hundred years after they're gone? Coming back here because you see nothing else for you, helpless of the chains you feel?" He smiled darkly, bringing their foreheads near and exulting that his words are piercing the tears out of the other girl.

"So give up; give in. Isn't that how you've been living? What does it matter who we would betray?" He murmured into her ears before closing in to her lips. Ineffectual hands pressed against his chest and he heard her sound of plaintive protest.

And then, erupting out of nowhere was a roar of fury that ripped this fabrication of intimacy apart.

Hiroshi Shushou's timing was never better. It would have been bothersome to finish the job.

* * *

"It's done. Hiroshi Shushou has just taken an indeterminate absence of leave from his post with an accompanying request for a transfer to Seishin no Goten." Shien reported.

"The magisterium's still reeling from the shock of his decision." Xenon added before exclaiming in his rough voice. "But finally! After all the dawdling, our greatest obstacle to the control of the armies is removed."

Shien looked between the two other men in the room. "Admittedly, I have my doubts concerning your idea, Homura," the whip-master quietly confessed. "I didn't expect it to work."

To that comment, Xenon chuckled, but it was a hollow, dry sound. "The woman's the ancient frailty of man; seems like our Chief Commander isn't exempt."

Homura understood the gunman was not being derisive; in fact, he spoke from experience. Considering his own history and what he had manipulated to set the cogs running, he too was in no position to behave disdainfully, not even towards a man he regarded as an opponent.

Finally, his two closest allies left. In a rather rare display of languor, Homura leaned back against his couch with his eye closed, taking a moment for himself. Then, he sighed and stared into nothing.

It had been a week since Hikari-hime left the capital.

Homura allowed himself to run through his memories of the beautiful noble. "You've made the right choice to return home, Seishin no Goten Nana-hime," he spoke, compelled to speak aloud. It seemed appropriate, even if his intended audience was far away. "You're not the sort that I despise so I suppose this is my mercy to you."

Therefore, let's hope we would not cross paths again.


End file.
